The International Programme on Chemical Safety (IPCS) was established in 1980 to provide a science-based response to global concerns about the potential dangers posed by environmental contaminants to human health and the environment. IPCS is a cooperative venture of the World Health Organization (WHO), the International Labour Organization and the United Nations Environment Programme. The major goals of IPCS (relevant to this Agreement) include 1) the coordination of chemical safety issues among international and national organizations; 2) the preparation of science-based international assessments of the risks posed by chemicals; 3) the development of international consensus documents on methodologies needed to improve the scientific basis for risk assessment; and 4) to address global emerging environmental health issues. IPCS is managed by WHO, and has a small core staff stationed at WHO Headquarters in Geneva and at the Interregional Research Unit (IRRU) on the NIEHS campus in Research Triangle Park, N.C. IPCS accomplishes much of its work through a broad network of international scientific experts from over 70 participating institutions in 33 countries. NIEHS (intramural and extramural scientists) play a significant leadership role for many IPCS activities. The aims of this proposal are to provide a timely, scientifically sound knowledge base and credible assessments for the following interrelated global environmental issues: 1) endocrine-disrupting chemicals; 2) environment and children's health; 3) gene-environment interactions; 4) neurotoxicity; 5) reproductive toxicology; 6) biomarkers; 7) mixtures; 8) international collaborative research promotion. Implementation of these aims will generate data needed for countries to translate basic research findings into global public health promotion and prevention practices.